1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for affixing an electronic display, particularly to a device for affixing an electronic display with high stability and accuracy to a wiring board by a simple attaching operation.
2. Prior art
Conventionally, an electronic display such as a liquid-crystal or fluorescent display tube for digitally or graphically showing a volume of sound, frequency, revolution speed, time, measurement result or the like is attached to a home electric appliance such as a television set, radio, video tape recorder, microwave oven, stereo, or a measuring instrument. The electronic display is normally mounted in association with an opening of the casing of the appliance or the like so that indications can be seen from outside the appliance. To increase the quantity of information to be shown on the electronic display, the number of signal lines must be increased. An electronic display is sometimes equipped with several tens of terminals. In order to facilitate wiring to the terminals, they are often attached directly to a wiring board having a printed circuit by soldering or the like. To affix such an electronic display, a two-side sticking tape or adhesive agent is stuck to the wiring board, a buffer made of chloroprene sponge or the like is stuck to the tape or adhesive agent, another two-side sticking tape or adhesive agent is stuck to the buffer, the back of the electronic display is stuck to the latter two-side sticking tape or adhesive tape, and the terminals of the electronic display are inserted into the insertion holes of the wiring board so that the electronic display is supported. However, such problems as those mentioned next occur. Firstly, it is not easy to attach the electronic display. When the display is stuck instead of being attached by an affixation device, it is troublesome to apply an adhesive agent or remove covering paper from a two-side sticking tape. Especially when the adhesive agent is used, it is time-consuming to dry the agent. For these reasons, automation is difficult and a number of manufacturing processes are required, thereby hindering productivity. Secondly, it is difficult to position the electronic display. This matters particularly in the case when there is a certain distance between the wiring board and an external casing and the electronic display is set spaced from the wiring board. In this case, as the attached position of the display is forcibly corrected in order to make the display coincide with a display opening frame after the sticking of the display, some of the terminals of the display are apt to be distorted, thereby decreasing reliability. Thirdly, the packaging density on the wiring board is decreased. When the electronic display is directly mounted on the wiring board, a space, which would not be required if the display were attached to a casing, must be provided on the wiring board, thereby lowering the packaging density of other electronic displays on the wiring board. When the electronic display is attached to the casing, a process of connecting the terminals of the display to a circuit on the wiring board is needed, and it is inconvenient to remove the electronic display for maintenance work or the like.